


All the Way from Stamford

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, major hints at m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim receives a video of what is going on during the Coup and does his best to try to protect Dwight, even if its all the way from the Stamford branch.  Spoilers for the episode The Coup, and a warning for Michael's horrible bullying though that is canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way from Stamford

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should have defended Dwight… yea… what he did wasn't really right but I can't stand how Michael's bullying is just taken in stride, and was tickled pink by the thought that the only person that would really do anything about it would be Jim, even if he is all they way in Stamford. Also, I can see Pam wanting to help but not really knowing what to do, so ya get this Oneshot. Which is also peppered with some kind of Jim/Dwight relationship though its hard to define.

Jim looked down at his phone, surprised to find a video message from Pam. They hadn't spoken much since his transfer, they had been friendly but it was odd enough that he opened it immediately. Under the file was a note saying that it was what was currently going on. He never knew quite what to expect, especially when he realized instantly the video was of Dwight. The reason for her actually sending him a message became apparent pretty quickly. Dwight was on his knees in Michael's office, crying, groveling on the floor. He touched the screen, frowning. "What happened now Dwight?"

"Who is that?"

He startled at Karen over his shoulder and answered distractedly, "Dwight."

"Dwight?" She looked confused for a moment and then realization took it's place, "Like top salesman last year Dwight?"

"Yea?"

She snorted, still watching the video. "What's wrong with him?"

Her tone was derisive and Jim quickly moved the phone so she couldn't see and he knew sounded defensive. "Nothing. He's just…" In the video Dwight had stopped moving, laying prone on the ground and Jim just couldn't come up with the rest of his sentence.

"What a freak."

He gave her a look at that, and whatever was on his face was enough to make her say something about getting back to work and head back to her own desk. He took a deep breath and texted back asking if he was still in Michael's office, if it was still going on. His answer was a picture of Dwight standing on his desk with a liar sign around his neck. Jim actually felt a muscle in his jaw twitch.

Dwight wouldn't have any help, he knew that. Most wouldn't care and those that did wouldn't know how to diffuse the situation. Obviously Pam was upset by what was going on and her response had been to contact Jim, probably hoping he would do something about it. All the way from the Stamford branch. His mouth quirked a little at that, that was a lot of confidence to have in him, but he quickly got back to trying to do just that.

First he tried calling Toby, obviously this was some kind of HR violation… something… but he got his voicemail. He could only hope that was because Toby was already trying to do something about it. He tried calling Dwight, at his desk and his cell phone, but he was sure that Michael wasn't letting him answer his phone. Dwight wouldn't ignore him. Not him.

It was almost time to go home, almost the end of the day and he was starting to feel a little frantic. He felt helpless being so far away, leaving Dwight to Michael's whims. He knew there was two sides, and he was sure that Dwight had done  _something_ , but he didn't really care about that. He tried Toby again, letting out a gush of air when he answered.

"This is Toby."

"Toby - hey, you need to-"

"Oh, hey Jim. How are you doing?"

It threw him off, he had already been halfway into his demand but he paused for a second and tried to pull a proper greeting together, "Hey. I'm okay. I need you to go get Dwight off his desk."

There was a long pause and when Toby spoke again he sounded almost guilty, "Oh how did you… I asked Michael to put an end to it. He told me that I should put an end to myself and…"

"Toby." He knew he sounded angry, "You are the HR rep. Go stand up for him, do something. I know he's… but he's a great salesman and a good person, he doesn't deserve that."

There was another long pause, "Well… I mean…." He sighed, long and sad like going back out to talk to Michael was the worst thing he could have to do and it might have been. "I guess I can go try again."

"Please Toby." As an afterthought he added, "Tell him to call me, okay?"

"Sure Jim, I will."

"Thanks Toby, you can do this."

"Sure-"

He hung up the phone, cutting Toby off without realizing it and stared at the phone, willing Dwight to call him.

It took 22 minutes. Jim had already wrapped up everything for the day, but hadn't budged waiting for his call. He grabbed it halfway through the first ring, "Dwight?"

The camera zoomed in, trying to catch it all. Even though they couldn't really hear Dwight's side of the conversation they were certain the cameras on the other side were catching it. Jim sounded relieved, "Of course I did." He listened for a moment before it sounded like he interrupted him, "His laundry Dwight? Really? What happened?"

His eyebrows rose, real surprise on his face, "Dwight. You just…" Dwight cut in, sounding frantic on the other side of the line, like he was trying to explain something and Jim shifted away from the camera for what good it would do. "Yea, yea, of course. No, no plans tonight. I'll leave now, I'll meet you at Poor Richards and we'll talk about it…. Well it's gonna take me a few hours to drive there but…" A smile crossed his face, "Of course I will, just give me a minute."

He hung up the phone and gave the camera a sheepish smile, "Apparently we're missing all the excitement. How about a little road trip and we find out what's happening?"

He finished logging off his computer and threw his bag over his shoulder, heading towards the exit with the cameras eagerly following him but was stopped by Karen. "Hey… I'm still gonna be a minute longer… where were we going for dinner?"

He froze like a deer in the headlights before rolling his shoulders, "Oh yea, dinner…" He gave the camera a helpless look before looking back to Karen, "I kind of forgot. I had something come up that I have to go do."

"You forgot?" She sounded annoyed, "What could have possibly come up?"

He looked down before turning away from her, not letting her see his face, "Just something came up, something important."

Her face fell as he left and once they were out the door he pointed a finger at the camera, "Not a word, you got it?"

There was a movement from the camera that was either an agreement of laughter but it was enough for Jim who pulled out his keys and nodded at his car, blocking the camera man from following. "You might want to drive separate… probably won't be coming back tonight." He pulled out his phone as he slid into his car and just before the door closed they caught, "Hey Dwight, no I ditched the-"

It went silent and after a pause the crew dashed for their car to follow. They didn't want to miss this and couldn't wait to compare notes with the guys still in Scranton.


End file.
